POKEMON: TO BE A MASTER
by jasonleric1
Summary: WHAT IF ASH WAS SMARTER AT THE BEGINING OF HIS JOURNEY! HOW FAR would he go
1. Chapter 1

What If Ash was a Smarter Pokémon trainer How far will he go?

**[Year]**

**Ok So I've Been Watching and Playing Pokémon for a while now .'' And I said to myself what the hell is Ash doing. It seems to me with every region he go's he lose all previous training so I'm going to write my own version''. Now in this fic ash will be smarter and his Pokémon will be well trained not super strong but strong enough to go at a legendary. Also I don't own Pokémon alrights are own by , two things to know in this story, ''Ash's his Pokémon will be well-trained and he will not have Pikachu at first but will obtain him later''. Brock will not be traveling with him the same for Misty.**

* * *

**Chapter:1 **

* * *

Ash Ketchum was sitting on the bed grinning like a madman finally he was turning ten. Why is he so happy you might ask? Tomorrow is the day Ash start's his Pokémon journey. It's seven o'clock and I need to go to bed but I'm too excited to fall asleep. He got up went to the bathroom, grabbed one of his mom's sleeping pill took it and went back to bed. The next morning he woke up around six, went to brush his teeth and wash his face then went downstairs only to see his mom dailia making breakfast.**A/N:** Dailia Ketchum is a beautiful woman with red hair and looks to be in her early 30's: She was surprised to see her son up so early this time of morning,'' Morning",mom he said as he bolted out the door and down the street the professor Oaks lab. He ran up to the door and started knocking very loudly ''Come on, come on he said after knocking a few more times he heard sounds coming from inside. When the door open near standing in front of them was a man about 6 foot tall with gray hair in a white lab coat." Who's waking me up this early in the morning''? 'It's me Ash Ketchum, I came to get my first Pokémon.'' Oak rubbing his eyes a little to get grogginess out finally looked to see the boy, "Ahh Dailia's boy, I'm surprised to see your the first one to visit me. Well comming and let's get you your starter Pokémon.'' Stepping inside ash was in awe of all the books he saw about all the different kind's Pokémon. "Now ash there are three starter Pokémon and since your already here you get first pick, Which one will you choose?'' Ash stood there with a smile on his face, ash, ash, '' the professor shouted to get the boy's attention'' just pick one.'' Ash turned back to the table, which one to choose a grass type, a water type are a fire type.(" Won't name them go to youtube find out.'') Okay think I'll Choose.

**( ''REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK.'' ALSO I NEED FOUR POKEMON TO BE ON HIS TEAM NOT PIKACHU ALREADY GOT HIM TO JOIN THE TEAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed and gave me suggestions and told me that they like this story so I'm going to try and update a lot sooner to keep you guy's entertained and having fun reading now on to some of the suggestion that you guys have made. I will have Ash catching all these Pokémon that you suggested, but not all at once, he will throughout his travel in the kento region. He will be catching a substantial amount of Pokémon and evolve. Now I will not be going through the training regimen after the second chapter, but I will tell you what he's going to training his pokemon in. So first he's going to train his Pokémon in speed power endurance, and teach them a lot of move now I've been thinking about just sticking to the movie quintal region but after a lot of thought think am just on a go-ahead and just mix it up a bit where ill teaches Pokémon move from the kento and johto regions. Now on to show we are living in the Pokémon world and I'm going to be the very best better than all the rest.**

* * *

**Previously on Pokémon okay which one to choose a grass type a water type or fire type okay I think I'll choose. Cliffhanger.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** I'll choose Charmander. Okay ash there's a few things you should know, but first let me ask you are you going to be a trainer are Pokémon breeder? Will a trailer of course my dream is to be a master. Okay then I has a task for you you went over to the desk and came back with five Pokémon and a red device id. Went to the computer and begin to type some information and when he was done he handed them to ash. Now ash this is a book index of program it with all your trainer info what it does is record all Pokémon you see and catch. Also the Pokémon league starts in eight months. To compete you must travel around and defeat the eight gyms located in the region so do you understand? Yes I do Prof. and I won't let you down. Just as ash turned to leave he saw alone Pokéball with thunder Mark, hey Prof. Oak what type of Pokeball is this? That my dear boy is a Pokéball that is made for certain kind Pokémon. Oh and what kind of Pokémon is that, and can I buy those in the Pokémart? No you can't that Pokéball was given to me by my friend that lives in Johto region his name is Kurt. Okay see ya later Prof. Oak …. Ash walked in is home to see is mom waiting. I mom Sorry I run out of the house so quick I was so excited I couldn't wait''. It's okay honey I know you've been waiting for this day, now, now have breakfast and show me what Pokémon you got. Oh yeah, I chose the Charmander come on out he said as he opens the Pokéball and a bright light flashed, when the light show was done standing in front of them was a red lizard Pokémon looking around ethers to see a strange boy and a woman looking at him. Char. Charmander .char A/N: it's a boy and that him same what the hell). Charmander my name is ash Ketchum and I'm your Pokémon trainer and this is my mom. () in the meantime at one Prof. Oak's lab we got another trainer just get into his starter. Oak was in his grandpa has lab waiting for him to begin. 'Now Gary I got two Pokémon left a water and a grass'', which one will you choose? I'll take the water grandpa but who's got the fire type? Oh your friend ash you got here quite early. Ashy boy got here before me eh, no matter he's not cut out to be a Pokémon trainer like me ( A/N: don't you love how the mind of the arrogant and egotistical works).Anyway back at the ketchum house ash was ready to start his journey. Mom I'm ready to go (a/n: he's wearing the same cloth from canon''). Okay honey you got your back? Yes mom, "okay have a safe journey I remember to change you know what every day". Ash was doing a fine job of imitating the tomato find mom I promise and he was off I'll make sure to call you when I get the chance he shouted back. As he walked he took out his Pokédex and it came to life and said hi I'm Dexter and him program to assist trainer ash Ketchum on his journey. Cool now let's see what else you can do hmm Pokémon scanner let's see he said as he pointed to his Pokéball and it said Charmander the lizard Pokémon special ability. Blaze_ (_ **A/n**: what that ability does it strengthen a fire type's move to inflict 1.5x Times more damage). Let's see what moves you know, okay so you know scratching ground when it's not much but once we starts training that will change, now Charmander come on out once his Pokémon was out he started all right Charmander if we are going to be the best we have to get to know each other better! Right? Now I already told you my name sold I'll tell you my dream is to be the best and we are going to train to be. The Pokémon league is eight months away and during that time we will be taking on the gym's to qualify got it? Char. Char. Charmander is Pokémon said okay so let's go catch some more Pokémon as they walk they saw movements in the grass and out came I nidoran(male) okay Charmander scratch attack the attack hit, Nidoran got up and charge headfirst for a tackle attack. "Charmander use growl" Nidoran slowed but still connected with the attack. Come on Charmander just as the poison Pokémon was about to attack, the fire Pokémon longe forward and hit him. Cool that the tackle okay(** A/N** : I'm gonna be calling Charmander blaze from now on) now blaze you scratch and follow with a tackle attack both attacks hit and Nidoran was down okay go Pokéball the ball hit's and suck the Pokémon in it shakes for a couple of seconds and stops. Ash runs up and picks the Pokéball all right we got a Nidoran he said as he and is Pokémon cheer you pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon abilities are poison point it as a 30% chance of inflicting poison when it attacks. Okay, come on out Nidoran'' the Pokémon came out and looks at is trainer, my name is ash and this is blaze both Pokémon nod at each other welcome to the team about day later ash came up in the small town. So this is viridian city not bad, now let's go find the Pokémart as he was walking you heard someone calling out to him. He turned to the person said can I help you?no but maybe I can help you I'm doing advertisement for the new Pokémart in town and I saw you coming from pallet so your new trainer right? Yes! Well you're in luck for new Pokémart is giving away a free potion to promote business. Thank you he said as he walked in the store as he walked around he picked up a couple of items you thought will be of help to him on his journey, first he got was a Pokémon guide, (**A/N**: the same one we use except just Pokémon moves) some pokefood, plates, Pokéball, potions, antidotes and a bigger traveling bag. Once he was done he paid for everything and left as he was walking he saw Pokémon Center you went in and saw a lady standing behind the counter he walked up and said hi I would like my Pokémon healed please "sure thing young man by the way I'm nurse joy he handed her the Pokéball's and walked over to the phone and dial a number the phone rang and his mom picked up hello. Hi mom it's me Ash. How are you and where are you? I'm in the Veridian city. I just got here about hour ago I was just calling to let u know I'm fine. Okay I'm glad that you are just doing your best honey. Got to go mom, I will call you when I get to Pewter city. He hung the phone up and made another call this time to Prof. Oaks lab the phone rung twice hello Prof. Oaks speaking. Hey Prof its ash okay sees you made it to viridian? Yep and I caught a Nidoran to. Yes I saw, huh! How? Ever Pokémon you catch are see will be recorded in my database but I'm glad you called do you remember the Pokéball you ask about? Yes I remember, when I got a task for you that Pokémon was to go to another trainer but he had his mind set on get the Charmander so he declined when I offered him this Pokémon. That's all well and good but what does this have to do with me? I want you to take care of this Pokémon for me but be warned it can be a little bit unruly, so do you want it? Yes I'll take it okay go over the transfer machine I'm sending it over right now, ash walked over to the transfer machine and it activated you went back over to the phone and told Prof. Oak that he received the Pokémon you told Prof. Oaks goodbye and went to go pick up his Pokémon from nurse joy as he left the Pokémon Center you scan the Pokémon(Pikachu the mouse Pokémon special ability static, attacks are thundershock, agility, tackle and quick attack) as he walked into the viridian Forest he looked for clearing our I come on out Pikachu( **A/N**: you know what Pikachu looked like) . Hello Pikachu you said has the yellow mouse Pokémon looked at him and shocked him. Okay what was that for? Chu, Pikachu the Pokémon said as it ran up a tree. Ash sigh as he pointed the Pokéball and said return Pikachu dodged the beem, and let loose another thundershock that missed and went straight into the bushes! Scyther came out looking mad looks Scyther Pikachu didn't mean to zap you'' and him and him and him it was an accident right Pikachu? Pi! Pi … pi… (**A/N**: that's Pikachu laughing) this only made scyther mad it step toward Pikachu but ash step in front of scyther I'm not going to let you hurt my pokemon ash said. Pikachu was shock to to a human protecting him , scythe went into a quick attack toward ash thinking quick ash grab his pokeball and throw it ''blaze battle time'' use growl and follow with tackle both hit head to head but scythe was stronger and won out blaze use scratch will ash was battling Pikachu was watching stun scyther used a slash that caused some serious damage just as ash was about to switch pokemon he saw a red aura around blaze ,blaze are u ok to keep battling? Mander, charmander as he was about to call an attack blaze let loose a bunch of small fireball's at the mantis pokemon hitting. Alright u learned ember scyther was struggling to get up and ash saw , blaze use tackle and finish up with another ember both attack hit and scythe was out ash threw a pokeball and sucked the him in the pokemon it did not even put up a fight ash walked up to the pokeball and picked it up !YEAAAAAAAAAAA I cought a scyther he turned around and look at Pikachu are u alright? Pikachu looked down at ash feeling guilty, chuuuu . come here pika u don't have to feel bad I don't know why you don't trust human too much but I promise to gain your trust. So are you ready to return to the pokeball? Pikachu looked scared and ash saw , pika are u afraid of going inside of the pokeball? Pikachu node it's head, ok I promise I won't forse you to go in k'' he turned to his next pokemon you ok blaze? Charmander'' good battle out there now let's get to pewter city and get you healed up then we can get some real training in. It took another day to get to pewter city on his way through the forest he cought a pidgeotto and a caterpie he made his way to the pokemon centre to heal his pokemon , hi nurse joy remember me ? Excuse me do I know you? Yea we meet in viridian city'' oh that was not me that was my little sister here let me show you she pulled out a picture showing it to him . okkkkkkkkk wired but can you please heal my pokemon he waited for about till she came back and handed him his pokeball and he left toward's the forest again , he walked around looking for a spot to train he found a claring and called out his pokemon once everybody was out paying attention he started speaking . Ok guy where going to train here for two weeks then we are going to challenge the gym ok, his pokemon cheered now pidgeotto ur going to be learning steel wing the best way to do that is to strengthen your wing so I'm going to tie these stone to your wing. Scyther and Pikachu you two will be battling all out till I say stop blaze your going to be training with caterpie among all of you he's the quickest to evolve after that's done I'll be teaching u to u dragon rage ok? Char , pie they both said ok now get to work nindo it says here you can learn electric type move's so where gonna start off with shockwave and move on got it nidoran. by the end of the day all of ash's pokemon was on the ground tired he pulled out some food for them and call them over when they saw the food they devour it with gutso this wen't on for almost two week straight and when his pokemon was good he told them it was time to go his caterpie evolve to a metapod and then a butterfree pidgetto learned steel wing Pikachu learned thunderbolt and irontail, blaze learned dragonrage and fire fang, nidoran learned shockwave, double kick, poison sting, horn attack and toxic spike, his scythe learned wing attack, fury cutter and false swipe. As he was headed out of the forest a boy in a samurai outfit jumped in front of him, alt! are you a trainer from pallet town? Yes, so what if I am? Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle, do you accept? I do'' Then it will be a two on two and I choose pinsir. Alright nidoran battle time. I'll start thing's off pinsir vicegrip, nido dodge that attack on use tackle the bug pokemon missed and got hit with a hard tackle . good nido use toxic spike nido let loose a lot of purple looking spikes that dissolve into the ground. Pinsir use harden'' I can see your pinsir is still young so I'll end it now nido horn attack . pinsir dodge it and use bind'' ash saw what the pokemon was doing and called out nido as soon as he dodge follow up with a double kick. The double hit and pinsir was out . PINSIR NOOOOO…. My next pokemon will be matapod as soon a matapod touch ground he was poison .AHH what happen ? toxic spike is an attack that when use all pokemon that my opponent sends in to battle that's now a flying type will be poison'' now return nido and come on out pidgeotto , geotto now pigeotto use wing attack, matapod harden. That won't help, pidgeotto follow with an steel wing both attack hit and metapod was down. That was a good battle . Same to you too ash . And with that he was off, ash left and went to the pokecenter to heal his pokemon.

* * *

Time skip~~~~~~~

We find ash walking up to a building with big metal door he puched it open and entered when he was in the door shut, hello any body here? Who go's there? My name is ash ketchum from pallet and I'm here to request a gym battle. The lights in the building lite up and a man was sitting in a chair spoke, my name is brock and I'm the pewter city gym leader and I accept your challenge Mr. Ash Ketchum, this will be a two on two match do you understand? Yes I do . Ok now let the match begin my first pokemon is geodude. Ash pulled out his pokedex and record the stats on the pokemon ,ok I'll go with nidoran maybe this battle can give nido the push he need . I'll start things off ''geodude''Rock throw, dodge that nido and use toxic spike and follow with a horn attack purple spike sank in the field and he charge. Geo dodge and use defence attack hit but did not do much damage ash saw and follow up with a quick order double kick full power . Geodude slamed into a rock on the farside of the field. Geodude Noooo when the dust cleared the rock pokemon was out . That's a very strong nidoran you got there ash and it seem very well trained. Thank you brock but let's get back to the battle ash said calmly nidoran started glowing and changing shape when the light stoped. Nidorino yes you evolved do you want to keep battling nido? Looked to his trainer and nood ok . Very impressive battling ash but it's not over yet now onix let's show ash our strength and a large snake came out shaking the field the field glowed purple and onix was poison. What happen? That's the effect of toxic spike once it on the field any pokemon that's not flying get poison now nido will he's feeling the effect of the poison fury attack . Quick onix before he get's close magnitude and follow with a rock throw both attack hit and nido was hit hard with both attack. Are you ok nido? Nidorino! Ok that was a great combo with magnitude and rock throw brock but two can play that game nido use double kick on the rock nido did as ordered and two chunk ok rock went sailing toward onix before brock could respond they hit causing a dust cloud good now nido use focus energy and finish up with a full power double kick nido focus his energy and charge in the dust cloud and hit dead center onix fell to ground with swirls in his eye' is unable to battle trainer ash ketchum from pallet is the winner. Brock walked up to ash and shook hand that was a great battle ash and as proof of your victory here's a bolder badge. Ash took the badge and clip it into his vest , thank you brock, he said as he was about to leave he turned to brock and said I hope we meet again. Brock looked at the retreating figure of ash and said to himself I'll be tracking your progress very closely ash and turned off the light in the gym. End

* * *

**Now i know i took awhile to update but in my defence it's school fault but i've got good news i just told my Mom i quit ohh you should see the look on her face .LOOOOOOL it was epic so here what i'm gong to do. I won't tell you now you see ( ) instill peter griffin laugh in space. But nxt capter will be longer and some time skip , evolution,and meeting, so again thx for your suggestions and review and keep them coming. More suggestion but untill peace iz out.**


End file.
